Sonic the Hedgehog's Death
by supersillysonic
Summary: 30 years later Sonic fights in a battle for his life but will he survive? Also please vote by reviewing for a sequel.
1. The Story

Sonic the Hedgehog's Death

By: Supersillysonic

Chapter 1 the Ceremony

30 years later New Mobotropolis. Sonic was at a festival because sonic had finally killed Dr. Robotnic! He was nominated king with Queen Sally. "Thank you everybody!" Sonic shouted. The crowd cheered. Reporters crowded Sonic. "How did you kill him?!" "Were you hurt?" "What are you going to do now?" The reporters cried. "Security!" Sonic yelled. 5 tough dogs came out with guns. The reporters screamed and ran away. A little bunny hoped to Sonic. "May I have your autograph Mr. Sonic?" The bunny asked holding a picture of him. Sonic thought. "Security!" Sonic yelled. The dogs chased her. All of a sudden a voice yelled: "I hate you Sonic!" "Why did you marry Sally!" It was Amy heading towards sonic with a hammer! She slung her hammer at him. He ducked to dodge it. Amy skid to a stop. She slung her hammer again. This time he jumped on her hammer. While keeping his balance he jumped off her hammer kicking her. "Security!" "Take her to jail!" They picked her up. They left with Amy crying "Sonic please, please oh please!" Sonic just laughed. Knuckles walked up and shouted "If sue were alive she would slap you in the face!" Sonic laughed. Knuckles punched him in the face. Sonic revved up and knocked him to the ground. Sonic jumped to jump on him. But before he hit knuckles, Knuckles punched Sonic 10 feet in the air. Sonic hit the ground gushing blood. A guard darted to Sonic. "Want me to finish him?" He asked. "No I got him!" He muttered. Sally screamed and ran up to him. "Sonic Don't you are going to kill your self!" Sally screamed. "I got this!" Sonic yelled. Sonic got up and caught Knuckles and ran as fast as he could to a wall! Knuckles slammed into the wall! Knuckles was bleeding bad! Knuckles picked up Sonic by the neck! "So going to kill me Knucks?" Sonic asked. Sonic kicked knuckles in the face. Knuckles fell to the ground. "Taser!" Sonic yelled. A guard threw a taser to Sonic. He turned it on. "By Knucks!" Sonic laughed. He tased Knuckles cracking up. He could not stop laughing! He had a crazy eye. He fell to the ground cracking up. He was drooling all over his self. Sally screamed. She stopped the taser and ran to Sonic. "There is something wrong with Sonic! He has gone crazy!"

Chapter 2 Shadow's New Friend

Shadow has turned good over the 30 years. Found a job in the army. And now he is a really nice hedgehog. Right now Shadow is on a special army mission. Shadow took his walkie-talkie. "We have the enemy surrounded!" Shadow whispered. "Be carful these mice are strong!" The solider said through the walkie-talkie. "Attack!" A mouse shouted out of nowhere. Gun shots were fired everywhere. Shadow managed to escape. That night shadow met a new army member. He was a small porcupine "My name is Pointy" Pointy said. "My name is Shadow." Shadow said. "I went on my first mission and I did pretty good." Pointy said. "That's good" Shadow muttered. "Thank you." "Well I need to go now." Shadow said tiredly. "See you tomorrow." Pointy said. Shadow was walking home. He turned on the T.V. He saw a news report about Sonic gone crazy. "God !" Sonic made me turn nice I hope he is ok!" The next day Shadow walked to his army base. "Yo Shadow" Pointy laughed. "Hey Pointy. "Shadow muttered. "Heard about the king?" Pointy asked. "Yea he is also one of my good friends." Shadow admitted. "Wow!" Pointy complimented. "I hope he survived." Shadow cried. "I don't." Pointy whispered. "What did you just say." Shadow shouted. "Let me tell you something. Can you keep a secret?" Asked Pointy. "Yes." Shadow answered. "I am a villain. You see it's good to be one. Being good has so many rules! When you can just do anything you want being bad! And you have so many rules being good!" Pointy whispered. "I can't Pointy!" Shadow cried. "Suit your self." Pointy said. A cat commander came over to Pointy and Shadow. She said: "Push ups 100 now!" The cat shouted. "Yes mam!" Shadow yelled. He jumped on the ground and started. "No!" Pointy shouted. He punched her so hard she got knocked out. Pointy and Shadow ran to hide. "Now she can't remember a thing." Pointy said. "Your right Pointy evil is good!" Shadow cried. Shadow looked up. A camera was looking at him. "Uh oh!" They screamed. Commander Rough came out. He was a humungous bull with blazing red eyes and badges all over his camouflage shirt. He snorted out smoke. Then he charged and knocked out Shadow. He charged at Pointy. Pointy jumped up to dodge him. Shadow got up this was not over.

Chapter 3 Big Battle

A few days after Sonic was out of the hospital sonic heard about a big fight at the army base. Sonic felt better and wasn't that crazy anymore. So he ran to the seen. He saw a lot of gang members fighting army animals. Sonic had a lot of royal knights behind him. "Stop this fight!" He yelled. All the knights ran in the battle. All sonic could see was blood and smoke. All he could hear was screaming. Sonic ran into it. A gangster that was a red falcon with guns pointed at Sonic. Sonic ran at him. The falcon shot. Sonic dodged it and kicked him. The falcon fell to the ground. Sonic started to jump on him. A bullet went threw Sonic's hair. He saw the animal that shot him in his hair. It was a small panda with a machine gun. Sonic could tell he was a gangster. Sonic revved over him repeatedly. Soon the knights stopped the battle. Sonic walked to the castle. They caught all the criminals except Shadow and Pointy. When Sonic got to the castle Sonic's robot dad Zue (that was his new nickname) was there to tell him something. "Please lower my taxes son!" Zue pleaded. "No and that's it!" Sonic screamed. "Please, please, please, please, pretty please!" "Guards take my dad to jail." Sonic yelled. "But Sonic no!" Zue cried. The next day Sonic visited the jail. He passed knuckles who was injured badly . "Sonic I want to smack you in the face idiot!" Knuckles cried. Sonic laughed. Amy's cell bars were dented. (From her hammer of course.) "Why you stupid hedgehog!" Amy cried. Sonic gave her an evil eye. Zue was just laying on the floor. One of Sonic's guards ran to him. "We are being under attack!" Cried his guard. Sonic grunted. Shadow bolted to Sonic , and wacked him in the face. Sonic revved at him. He smashed Shadows face. Shadow had blood coming out his mouth. Shadow head butted him 20 feet in the air. In the air Sonic revved down hitting Shadow. The battle was a bloody mess. Guards bolted in with guns pointed at Shadow. Suddenly part of the roof fell down leaving a humongous hole! Quills started to go out of it . Then Shadow had a distraction letting him escape threw the hole. Later Sonic started laughing. So hard tears came out. Sonic had gone crazy again!

Chapter 4 Lock Down

Sally darted in the room. "Oh Sonic are you all right." Sally cried. Sonic kept giggling. "Sonic I don't think you are alright! Should we get a doctor?" Sally cried. "Fine! But make sure this city is on lockdown. Get my guards to bring me back Shadow dead!" Sonic laughed. They put Sonic on a stretcher. Knuckles laughed. The alarms went off in the city. Animals bolted out of there houses with curiosity. A force field went over the city not letting anyone out. The military and royal knights roamed the city. Meanwhile Pointy and Shadow were trying to find a place to hide. "Hey how about this dumpster?" Shadow thought. "Fine it's the only good place to hide!" Shadow jumped in on a pile of old spaghetti. "Nasty!" Shadow cried. "Well look at me!" Pointy fell into a pile of baby diapers. Shadow couldn't resist laughing. "Just shut up and hide!" Pointy yelled. The military and royal knights searched in people's houses forcing them to leave with them to the castle. Soon almost everyone were in the castle. A commander inside the castle walked into Sonic's hospital room. "Sir everyone is here except a porcupine named Pointy and Shadow." Sonic thought. "Sir do you think they are working together." He asked. "Yes and find them right away! Sonic shouted. "Yes sir! They roamed everywhere you could think of. A knight walked past the dumpster. The lid on it moved a little. He started walking to it. He opened it. Shadow and Pointy popped out with a quill knife. They stabbed him killing him. They started darting to another place to hide. It had finally turned night so they had the advantage. Then a helicopter was right above them. Then its light flashed on them. A cat peered out from the helicopter with a megaphone. She said "We order you to stop!" They didn't so the helicopter started shooting out missiles. The kept dodging them till Shadow picked up Pointy and ran out of the light with super fast speed. He ran to the chaos emerald of blood. The chaos emerald of blood is a chaos emerald that sonic created with 100 red chaos emeralds. He had some powers to control it but not much. It is held in the middle of the city guarded by tons of guards. Shadow revved threw the guards landing on top of it.

Chapter 5 Ultra Shadow

Shadow was on top of the emerald sucking its power until it turned into dust. He was as yellow as gold. He had yellow glowing eyes to. He flew into the air destroying knights and army animals and houses with his laser hand. Meanwhile Pointy was sneaking up on knights and killing them. Until Pointy stole a gun from an army animal he snuck up on an alligator knight he popped out shooting at him. The alligator dodged it shooting Pointy in the chest. "Help me!" He managed to say. But Pointy could live no longer. He fell to the grass. He was dead. Shadow rushed to the scene. When he saw Pointy's body he was furious! He pointed to the alligator. "You did it didn't you!" Shadow screamed. He flicked the alligator. He turned into dust instantly! All the guns were pointing at Shadow. He kind of used a force allowing him to pick up a knight with not even touching him. While the knight was in the air being chocked all the animals shot there guns at him. The bullets were reflected about a foot away allowing the bullet to hit who ever shot it. Soon the knight in the air died he put him down. Shadow flew in the castle. When Sonic heard about this fight he was up and ready to search for Shadow. Shadow flew into the jail. He found Knuckles, Amy, and Sonics dad. He asked them if they would join his side and kill Sonic! They all agreed even Sonics dad. They all teamed up. "Be careful Sonic." Sally cried. Sonic guessed he was out side so he roamed the city. Then all of a sudden Amy ran charging at Sonic with her hammer. She swung it. But Sonic dodged it. "Why did you have to marry Sally?!" "Sorry Amy!" Sonic laughed. Then Amy swung her hammer at Sonics head. He wasn't able to dodge it in time so it hit him in the head pretending to be knocked out. Amy picked him up walking to the castle. "Now I can bring him to Shadow!" Amy whispered to her self. Right when she said that Sonic punched her in the face. "You are working with Shadow!" Sonic screamed. "Yes me, Knuckles, and your dad are." Amy said proudly. "But why!" Sonic cried. "You know why!" Amy shouted. Sonic growled. He ran past her taking her hammer. "Hey you dumb hedgehog"! Amy screamed. Sonic held out her hammer charging at her at the speed of light. He knocked her threw 3 buildings!

Chapter 6 The Battle of History

It was morning time. Amy got up barley walking to Shadow. It just started to rain. Sonic saw Shadow in a distance. He approached him. Sonics Dad, Amy, and Knuckles were by his side. As I said Sonic had a little power over the emerald. So he was able to take half of it from Shadow to himself. "Prepare to die!" Shadow yelled. Sonic just laughed. "I bet your friends can kill you"! Shadow yelled. "Ya think so!" Sonic laughed. "Oh I can kill you!" Knuckles shouted. "Attack!" yelled Shadow. Sonics dad used his laser hands. Sonic dodged a few lasers. Then he jumped on his dad. He started smashing him with Amy swinging her hammer at him and Knuckles trying to punch him. Soon Sonic flew up in the sky holding his dad in his hand. "Please Sonic don't do this please!" Sonics dad cried. He was ultra Sonic so he threw him as a ultra throw at Amy. The smoke cleared and Amy was barley standing. Sonic picked up a rock and threw it at her and she fell down. "2 down 1 to go!" Sonic laughed. Sonic revved at Knuckles causing him to fly 50 feet in the air! Knuckles fell down with a blood splatter. Knuckles starting to punch Sonic in the face. Soon Sonic punched Knuckles in the face causing him to bleed badly. "Fine Sonic you won." Knuckles cried. And that was very rare for him say that. "Now it's you!" Sonic muttered pointing to Shadow. Sonic ultra kicked Shadow in the face. But as he did that Shadow was able to Ultra punch in Sonics face. They both started to ultra rev. They shot out hitting each other causing a big boom threw the city. Right after that Sonic jumped on Shadow choking him. Shadow was able to use his laser hands and shoot him in the eye leaving a scare on Sonic. They flew to the sky. Sonic grabbed Shadows leg throwing him to the ground. He kept doing this repeatedly. Until Shadow was able to pick up Sonic from the neck. He kept punching him in the face. "Are you ready to give up now?!" Asked Shadow. "Yes just kill me I have been such a stupid fool! I put my own friends in jail and hurt them maybe killed them for no good reason! And I might have even destroyed my own father! I am so dumb!" Sonic tried to hit him once more but he threw Sonic to the ground. Then ha absorbed all the power from the sun. And shot it a sonic. Leaving a big red laser killing Sonic. Then it stopped leaving Sonic dead!

Chapter 7 The Funeral

Once the news was heard people were oh so sad. Sally is in so many tears. Even Knuckles and Amy are a little sad. To bad for Sonics dad he didn't survive. They had the funeral in the middle of the city. Of course they were still on lockdown searching for Shadow. Of course it was raining like any other funeral scene. They put Sonics grave in a line with Sue's ,Tommy's Vector's, Espio's, Charmy's, and Uncle Chuck's grave. Sonic's grave was the biggest out there. Knuckles and Amy came up and put a flower by his grave. "I am sorry Sonic." They cried. Sally walked to his grave and cried "Why did you have to go Sonic?!" A pastor bear came up and said the eulogy. During it Sally thought: I am going to get that Shadow! Even if it's the last thing I do! Shadow was hiding behind a tree in the cemetery. "Why did I have to kill Sonic? I shouldn't have I should have at least gave him a second chance. But Sonics dead now so I have an advantage!" After the funeral Shadow had been spying on Sally. Sally looked up in the sky. "I hate you Shadow!" Sally yelled. Shadow had finally worn off Ultra Shadow so he just got out and revved a normal rev at Sally. Sally got out a knife. Sally dodged the second rev. The third rev Sally stuck out her knife to where he revved into the knife. It got stuck in his hip. Shadow pulled the bloody knife out of his hip ready to stab Sally. But just at the last moment Sally tripped Shadow. "Guards!" She yelled. Guards came out pointing there guns at Shadow. Later at Knuckles, Knuckles was talking to Amy. "Why did Shadow have to kill Sonic ?!" Amy yelled. "I know he made us join his fight that little brat!" Knuckles shouted. "And I just think Sonic is messed up in the head it's not his fault." Amy muttered. "Yeah but still I think there was something wrong with Sonic!" Knuckles admitted. "I want to kill Shadow!" Amy roared. "We can try." Knuckles said. "Yeah get ready and prepare to fight!" Amy screamed. Once they were ready they went to look for Shadow. They found a circle of dead knights and foot prints. "I think he has been here." Knuckles muttered. Amy agreed. They found Sally behind a tree. Amy could not talk to her. "I am hiding from him!" She whispered. "Were did he go?" Knuckles asked. She pointed right were the foot prints were. "Let's go Amy!" Knuckles shouted. They darted by the footprints. Finally they found Shadow.

Chapter 8 Revenge

"Why Shadow!" Amy cried. "Well you technically agreed!" Shadow laughed. "We were idiots Shadow!" Knuckles shouted. Amy and Knuckles noticed a ring of knights around him. "Bring it on!" Amy and Knuckles shouted. Shadow growled. He revved up shooting at them. Knuckles blocked it with his Knuckles causing Shadow to fly into the air. While Shadow was falling Amy jumped up and hit him like in baseball. Here hammer was really bloody. When Shadow hit the ground Knuckles jumped on him, but before he landed on him Shadow started to kick Knuckles in the face repeatedly. Then Shadow jumped to the ground. He turned back he saw Amy in the air ready to hit him, but before she hit him Shadow switched places with Knuckles causing Knuckles to get hit instead of Shadow. "Hey!" Knuckles yelled to Amy. "Oops sorry!" Amy laughed. Knuckles growled. Knuckles jumped on Shadow causing Shadow to hit the ground. Amy jumped up hitting Shadow about 100 times. Amy picked up Shadow. "You know what? You are going to jail!" Shadow grunted weakly. Knuckles, Amy, and the knights walked to the jail with Shadow. They threw him in his jail cell. What are they going to do to me? Kill me? But I deserve to die. I have done a lot of bad things! Shadow thought. While he was in there Sally walked up and asked: "Why did you kill Sonic?" "It was that fool Porcupine: Pointy!" Shadow yelled. "A porcupine! That's your best excuse!" Sally screamed. "It's true he convinced me!" Sally just laughed. "Come with me!" Sally laughed. Walking down the jail cells to a small room was kind of freaky. Shadow thought. "Sit down in this chair". Sally said. Shadow gulped. She locked his hands and feet to a chair. "This is an electric chair isn't it." Shadow said calmly. Sally smiled. "Yes it is" she uttered. "Just think Sally! Remember all the fun things me and Sonic did"! Shadow cried. "Yes but you did kill him"! Sally yelled. "Good point". Shadow muttered. "Please Sally! Pretty please!" Shadow cried. Sally thought for a moment. She lifted a metal bar that opened up to a switch. Her hand started to shake. "Flick"! "No!"


	2. Vote For A Sequel

Lots of People Want A Sequel

Lots of People want a Sequel, but I don't know if I should do one.

So vote by reviewing if you want a sequel to this story. Plus give me some ideas for a sequel by reviewing. Please vote.


End file.
